The Mission revised
by BlackDomina71
Summary: Three very nosy girls decide to peek at the private lives of two notorious warriors...summary sucks...don't care!


**The Mission**

BlackDomina71

I own nothing but the laptop I typed this on…

The three of them have made it a habit of camping out in the woods surrounding their home. Call them crazy, but just the thought of missing anything worth seeing was just not acceptable, and well worth the risk of getting caught. They knew were absolutely positive, that should they be seen even one time, they would never see their friends and family, or even the light of day ever again. They were addicted, powerless to stop themselves from committing this act over and over again, day in and day out. They were voyeurs and, proud of it!

Of course the thrill of it all kept them "high" for days at a time. Even if the subjects did nothing more than watch television or play a game of chess in their spacious front room, the interlopers wanted to see it all. Some days the men would spar in the field just behind their glass enclosed home, sweat pouring in rivers down muscular torsos, weapons and bodies straining for the upper hand. And there the intruders would be, always at least two of them, high in the trees, in their camouflage outfits and high-powered binoculars, observing every breathtaking moment.

Afterwards, when the sun began it's descent from the afternoon sky into dusk; the watchers would pack their gear into their bags. Then they would begin the slow, careful hike back to a waiting, hidden vehicle. Then the drive

back to their own flat with the knowledge of all that had been witnessed buzzing in their devious little heads and to regale the third, which stayed behind, with tales of daring.

No one knows who came up with the idea first. Maybe it was Kit, who'd always wanted to own something that belonged to the berserker. Perhaps it was Mina, the one always willing to take an unnecessary risk for the thrill of it. Or, it could even have been Boo. She was very certain that the deed could be accomplished with little or no fanfare, thanks to the gadgets she made sure the others were up to specs on. Whichever it was, the seed was planted in fertile minds and began to grow until it became an obsession.

The three of them were sitting in the kitchen, enjoying Boo's crumble pie and talking about that day's events, when she decided to up the stakes. "I'll bet, with meticulous planning, we can get into the house and "borrow" something," stated Boo, ebony eyes alight with mischief and half hidden behind her short dark hair. Kit dropped her fork with a clatter onto her plate and stared at her flatmate incredulously. "What? You mean, actually enter their house and attempt to take something from them? We'd be killed for just knocking on the door!" "No, not if we come up with something believable, something innocent, to get inside," was Boo's calm response. Mina sat quietly, watching the look of calculation; excitement and mirth chase themselves across Kit's face and knew she was wavering. Of course, she then had to put in her vote. "I'm in. I want to be the one who enters the house." "There, Kit, Mina's in and quite cheerfully at that. I'll stay here. What do you say?" They then turned to Kit and gave her their best innocent faces and waited for the verdict. It was a rule in that home – all or none. Kit closed her eyes and slowly smiled. "So, what's the plan?"

Two Weeks Later

"Sorry to intrude. May I please use your bathroom?"

"Hey, haven't I seen you hanging around?" asks the silver haired beauty.

Mina gazed up at him and gave him her best serene smile, and calm peridot colored eyes, as inside, she fights not to jump him right there at the door. "Oh, no sir, I'm new to this area."

Mina can tell he is suspicious as his lips tighten and his face closes down. This is the most crucial part of the mission. One can only hope that there is enough compassion in him that will allow him to let this unknown female inside his very private sanctuary. "Alright, since there isn't anywhere else for a mile or two, you may come in."

The girl struggles not to show how relieved she is as he opens the door wide enough for her to slip past. Mentally, she steels herself against sniffing him outright as the most wonderful smell lingers around him. Waiting just inside the door, she slyly takes a quick glance around. Then she held out her hand to this lovely man. "Oh, thank you, sir. You are most kind. My name is Mina, and I am pleased to meet you." As if she needs an introduction, but hell, one has to be polite. He gives it a quick shake and slight squeeze and the girl feels as if she has died and gone to heaven. "Sephiroth," he states in a clipped tone.

"Which way...?"

Sephiroth points down the hall, with a mild glare at her. He begins experiencing a funny feeling as she disappears off. His gorgeous, cyan eyes virtually burn a hole in her back. He mutters to himself, "Why do I feel like I

am in grave danger?" The urge to grab Masamune is very strong, yet he manages to contain it and wishes she would hurry it up.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom with the door securely shut and locked, Mina suppresses an evil chuckle as she activates a mic hidden just inside her shirt. Tucking long red hair behind her right ear a hidden earpiece is revealed. "Okay Kit, I'm in. Let us commence with Operation Boxer Raid. You copy?" she whispered, thanking Boo for her expertise in all things wireless.

Kit's voice comes through as clear as if she is standing right next to her. "I copy, Mina, what can you see that you can sneak out? And don't forget to plant the hidden camera in the bedroom."

"I'm going out now. Ah, how convenient. The bathroom is connected to the master bedroom by a second door. Cool. Oh, they have French doors leading out to the back patio. Hmmm...What's this?" The girl is shocked by the first discovery as she glances around the bedroom. "Kit, oh my god, there's an adult swing in the corner!" Mina tripped and stumbled over something on the floor. "Ooooh, it's an anal egg! Gold colored! I'm pocketing this one." She pauses in the middle of the spacious bedroom, perplexed. Now where should she put the cam? Suddenly, she spies the perfect place. Across from the huge bed dominating the room is a set of frosted glass shelves with clear glass doors set against the far wall, directly opposite the bed. This should work nicely. "I think I found a great place to place the cam!"

Kit is giggling in her ear. "Sounds good, hide it and activate it and I'll let you know if you need to adjust the angle. And don't forget to bring the undies too! See what else is lurking in the underwear drawer, there is bound to be something... fun in there."

"Okay, I'm setting up the cam...Activating it." Then something about the bed catches her keen eye. It seems very high off the floor. Upon investigating,

Mina soon discovers the reason why. "Hey, this bed has drawers attached to the frame." She can't resist and peeks inside the first drawer. She has to clap her hand over her mouth to keep the squeal of delight from finding its way out, for she knows she has just hit the jackpot. "Oh, it's a collection of toys! Here's a metallic green one with raised hearts on it. A rabbit, another egg, silver. There were various tubes of lube. Sht, a pair of wrist cuffs, a harness, whips, cock rings, and silk ties. Holy hell, it's a whole store in here!" She takes a peek in the second drawer and can barely contain her excitement. "Yes! Thongs! Boxers, and, is this a maid's outfit? Which shall I take? Oh, is the cam ok?"

"Cam needs to be tilted forward a touch but otherwise great. Kinky bastards. Anyway, bring what you can! The most daring you can find. Oh, and while you are at it, find out what it is they use on their hair. I need some of that!"

Mina rolled her eyes. "You and your hair! Ok." After fiddling with the cam, she began loading up, stuffing items into her shirt, pockets and pant legs. "I'm taking the green vibe cuz I love green, three pairs of boxers, and some lube, just cuz I can. Damn, I shoulda worn the cargo pants...Oh wow; they have a disc called "Us being us." Wonder what this is? Great, found a pair of Seph's gloves. Oh and one of Vinnie's hair ties...Hmmm, looks like they use a citrus and aloe blend on their hair. How are we on time, Kit?"

"I reckon you have about a minute before he comes after you. Hold a moment." After a brief pause, Kit's voice came back. "Vin's headed back, better make yourself scarce. Grab what you can and go, out the back if you have to. Seph is still in the front room and don't forget to shut those drawers," she cautioned.

"Shoot! Okay, I'm grabbing the last of the stuff and heading out. Here goes." Upon leaving, Mina spies a photo album and steals one hot pic of each, shuts the drawers and wipes off the prints. Then she headed back to bathroom and checked that all is hidden. In the front room, she prepared to leave her

"host". "Thank you, sir, for your kind hospitality." As courtesy, she bowed, during which, the earpiece in her ear falls onto the floor, and they both stare at it for half a minute.

In the truck, hidden deep in the woods, Kit hears the "thunk" of the earpiece as it falls onto the floor. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! What do I do?" Frantically, she wracks her brains for something, anything that will save her friend. She rakes her hand through her thick black hair, almost ripping it out by the roots. Glancing about the truck, she sees the radio and an idea begins to form. Grabbing the mic, she cranks the truck's stereo almost up to full volume and pumps the music into the earpiece. Seeing, Vincent returning to the house, she grabs a water bottle and both of their jackets and bolts toward the house.

Sephiroth is looking at Mina, more than a little crazed. "And what, may I ask, is the reason for that device?" She is floundering, trying to come up with _something_ that will be good enough to save her life. She is also praying for a miracle, for she is not at all quick at improvising, but will take a dare in a minute. Mina bends to pick up the fallen earpiece and as she does, she can hear music coming from it. She thanks Gaia for the quick wits of her close friend and prepares to give the most convincing performance of her life.

With killer Chibi eyes, Mina began pleading with Sephiroth. "It's just my music, sir. See?" She held that damn earpiece out to him, hoping. Gackt's "Redemption" can be heard clearly coming from the tiny speaker. Seph's look says that he definitely isn't buying what the girl is selling. Just as he opens his mouth, a key can be heard turning in the door. "I'm home," came the smooth voice of Vincent as he enters the room. Immediately his attention turns to the stranger. "And who is this?" he asks with narrowed crimson eyes.

Sephiroth looks over at Vincent. "That is just what I am trying to find out." Turning back to the girl, he ground out through clenched teeth, "Who are you

and why do you have this?" Mina quailed in the face of such wrath and began to stutter. "I said it was only music. I didn't mean to intrude but I really had to go. Fear is written all over her face and she knows that the silver haired god can see it, for he stalks closer to her and goes to grab her. Before he can touch her, a loud banging and shouting is heard at the door. Vincent opens the door and there is Kit. She is utterly out of breath, panting and leaning heavily on the frame. "Oh thank god, you've not seen this crazy lady have you? I'm supposed to be taking care of her but she got away from me and... There you are!" She sees her friend, with a furious Sephiroth standing over her. Kit pushes past a stunned and confused Vincent and stops next to Sephiroth. She shakes her finger in Mina's face like a mother chastising a naughty child. "I have been looking _everywhere _for you! I told you not to leave the main road! I turn around for one minute and you're gone! What on Earth are you doing here, bothering these two nice men?"

Mina's lips turned down in a pout and she stomped her foot irritably. "I was hoping to leave here before the nurse lady came looking for me," she said petulantly. "Mean nurse lady! Won't let me go outside! Won't let me have friends! I don't like you mean ole lady!" She glared at Sephiroth and stuck her tongue out at him. "And you didn't have to yell at me. I was scared!" During the exchange, poor Sephiroth and Vincent are looking rather bewildered at this strange turn of events. Vincent swears he can feel a headache coming.

"Now, now, it's time for your medicine, young lady." Kit looks up at the two confused men as she hands the girl the water bottle. "I'm so sorry about this, terrible habit she has. She'll be fine in an hour, after her meds kick in. No, Mina, don't do that! Put that down this instant. Sorry for all the trouble." She wraps Mina in her coat and quickly drags her outside, and then whispers in her ear. "As soon as they aren't looking, run!"

Seph looks to Vincent. "And what do you suppose that was about?"

The girls are running and panting. Soon they come to a small clearing in a field. Collapsing there, they rest. "Wow that was quite a rush!" Mina began laughing hysterically. "I thought I was SO dead. When that damn earpiece fell out, I knew it was all over. You were brilliant, coming up with the music!"

Kit, still gasping for breath, says, "Needs must when the devil drives hon." She looks back. "Well they aren't coming after us so that's a good sign. Right, let's get back and see what you've got. And I can't wait to watch the camera later." She gives me a grin, "Though god when Vince opened the door I thought I would melt. Look my hands are shaking."

"God, thanks for saving my ass! Vince sure was hot up close, right? Oh and here's my thank you gift!" She pulled Vincent's stolen crimson hair tie from her back pocket. "Just don't strangle yourself sleeping with it! I wish I could have gotten a lock of hair from them. Plus we have to see what's on this DVD! Let's go!"

Kit squeals, happily clutching the hair wrap to her chest. "Hot wasn't the word for it! Man they are tall! The hair would have been nice but we already pushed our luck and yay for the DVD! I'll get some popcorn on! We should hurry, Boo will be worried." they rush back, round up Boo and Kit nukes the popcorn and Mina put the DVD in. As they wait for it to load, Mina empties her "stash" on the coffee table and all three fawn over the goodies. Mina presents Sephiroth's gloves to Boo and she strokes them reverently. Kit hits "play" on the remote and they settle in and get serious. "Ooh, I can't wait to see what's on it."

"They give intimidating a whole new meaning!" Mina shivers then settles back on couch waiting for the popcorn. "I wonder if they've noticed their "liberated" items yet."

Boo sniggers and props her feet up. "It depends on whether they decided to get busy as soon as Vince got home or not. Considering how kinky that

drawer is who knows." Kit hands Mina the popcorn and stretches our on the far side of Boo. "Now let's see what they have been up to!"

The DVD opens up with a shot a king sized bed and quickly pans around the room, focusing briefly on the adult swing in the corner. An evil laugh comes from the camera operator. "That's the newest acquisition; we'll get to that later. And here is where the magic (snort) happens." The camera focuses again on the bed. The sheets are black satin and the comforter is reversible black and crimson. There are pillows everywhere.

Kit gasps, "They haven't made a home porn movie have they?" We are in complete awe at the sheer thought. "I am sure my eyes are going to pop out of my skull." "Who do you suppose is behind the camera? Holy sht that is one bed that I wouldn't mind sleeping in, or not as the case may be." Boo snorts as the toy drawer is pulled open and the camera shot zooms in. "You weren't kidding were you? Damn just imagine being the cashier when they bought those."

Boo is laughing her head off at the thought. "She probably passed out from blood loss! Though, if she was smart, she'd have asked for an invitation. Look at all those damn red and black pillows." The cameraman's voice comes again. "Okay guys, the cam's all ready. Let's make a movie!" There is a shuffling noise in the background and Vincent comes into the frame and sits almost regally on the side of the bed, wearing the most gorgeous red and black kimono. His hair tie is gone, the black locks flowing freely down his back. He turns his crimson eyes to the camera for a moment and then fixes his attention back toward a spot toward another part of the room.

Sephiroth then enters the scene and sits next to Vincent. He is also wearing a beautiful kimono; however his is of black and silver. His hair is gathered in a ponytail high up on his head and left free flowing down the back. Seph looks at the camera and says with a smirk, green eyes twinkling, "Do try to contain

your enthusiasm this time, Rufus, we want this video to turn out right, at least once."

The bowl of popcorn is forgotten as the girls stare in fascination. "Holy fck!" Kit shrieked. "Rufus! And they have done this several times!" She grips the bridge of her nose, trying to prevent a nosebleed and cannot tear her eyes away from Vincent. "Oh mama, I want so much!" The camera shakes a little as a chuckle is heard. "I can't help it if you guys are too hot to handle. Not my fault you look so good together." Boo is all but melting in her seat. "Holy crap girls, do we hoard this for ourselves or make a mint on the black market?"

Mina thumped her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Goddamn! If I had a little more time, I bet I could have found the rest! I could just cry. Seph looks so good; I just wanna tear him apart. I'm all for making a couple of copies for ourselves, but something this great should be shared with the world, don't you think? I think I need a tissue, I can't stop drooling and I know it's gonna get so much worse. "

"Forget a tissue; get a whole box, and a medical kit! I think I am gonna have a nosebleed pretty soon," Kit retorted. "Yup, copies for us then we will get rich so damned quick. We are gonna need it, them two will be after us as soon as it gets in the open. And do you figure Rufus is gonna join in?"

Boo gave a melodic laugh. "I was just wondering the same thing. I hope so, that would be some serious hotness. I wish, but then who'd run the camera? They should just put it on that stand like we did and have their wicked way with each other." A doorbell sounds in the background of the movie. "Get that Rufus, and whoever it is, send them away." Vincent says, while gazing at Seph. The camera wobbles as its set down and footsteps are heard fading out. After a short time the footsteps return. "Guess what guys?" Rufus says boldly. "My lover is here, for me. I "forgot" to tell you that I called him before coming here."

Kit begins fanning herself at this twist. Mina leaned forward trying to crawl into the movie, while Boo opens the box of tissues. "I think I just died and went to heaven. Who the hell is it?" They all groan softly as Reno is revealed. "Oh sweet heaven above. It just had to be the red-head. You know I have a thing for red hair... and Reno... oh crap." The two on the bed look at Rufus and Reno. "Well that might solve the overexcitement problem." Vince shrugs. Kit grips Boo's shoulder. "Honey, if I faint at any point, do what ever it takes to rouse me and I mean anything!" Mina chimed in, "The same goes for me! I just love that Reno and a 4 some!"

"What's up, yo!" says Reno with his characteristic disregard for polite manners. Rufus pulls Reno into a scorching kiss that is all tongue and teeth and groping hands, which state to the world that, yes, he owns this redhead and everyone better just deal with it. Sephiroth and Vincent look on with interest as Vincent leans into Sephiroth and Seph begins to stroke his lover's black hair. "I think this has the potential to become very interesting indeed, Vincent", Seph purrs into the delicate curve of an ear. "Maybe we should make this a group effort, don't you agree, lover?" "I don't think we will ever have a movie with just us," sighed Vincent. "First, it was that fiasco with Cloud and Zack, and then we had to deal with Genesis and Angeal, now this. I wanted this to be perfect," Vincent huffed. Sephiroth graced his lover with a soft kiss and a smile, while gently laying him down on the bed. "Yes, but you have to admit, those were some great times…"

The three women are in absolute awe as they are mesmerized by the scenario playing out on the screen in front of them.

Take One

By BlackDomina71

Part I: The Proposal

"I want to make a home video of us." Vincent turned and looked at his lover with confusion written plainly on his face. "What do you mean a video?" Sephiroth was standing behind him, in their spacious kitchen preparing vegetables for that evening's meal. Taking a mental deep breath, he replied nonchalantly, "You know a home video. A private one, with just us." Suspicious, Vincent walked around the breakfast nook to stand in front of Sephiroth. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he tried to capture Sephiroth's full attention, but the general studiously avoided his gaze. Vincent halted Sephiroth's furious peeling and chopping of peppers and forced his chin up. "What exactly are you referring to when you say 'home video with just us'?" he demanded. Vincent was amazed to see a faint blush stain the cheeks of his beloved. "Well, I want to make a home video of us having sex. Of course, it will be only for us to watch, totally private and tastefully done. I promise." Sephiroth had to restrain himself from laughing outright at the look of pure incredulity that ran across Vincent's face at his words. He knew that the quickest way to ensure that his lover would shoot down any idea he had would be to give him the impression that he was anything but completely sincere. However, his ability to remain calm and collected was in serious jeopardy as Vincent began spluttering indignantly. "A-a sex video? You want us to make a _sex video_? You are not serious. There is NO way you can be serious about this Sephiroth! No, no and no! I am not going to have a video made of us having sex. Gods, you do not even watch that sort of thing…why would you suggest such a thing?" Sephiroth calmly placed the bowl of vegetables in the sink, led his lover into the living room area and sat him on the sofa. He paced back and forth in front of the couch and began his case in earnest. "Just listen. I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I think the idea is a good one. We have been together for a long time and you and I both know how …adventurous…we are when it comes to our private lives. We've done all sorts of fun things. Remember the time we made the checkout girl at the adult store pass out from blood loss when we bought all our items? What about the time when we kicked Rufus ShinRa out of his own office and broke his desk when we f*****d on it for 4 hours? You and I have done so many awesome deeds, yet we have never made a video of ourselves. I swear no one will ever see it; it will be for our eyes only. Come on Vincent, it will be our chance to do something really hot and have a copy so we can see it again and again." Vincent was still leery of the idea and attempted to circumvent what he was sure to be a complete disaster in the making. "Yes, I am aware of all the things we have done, needless to say 90% of those were _your_ ideas, that you dragged me along with. But this, this is something I am not certain I want to do, Seph. You say that no one will see it, however you are forgetting one thing…Who is going to be doing the taping? I will have not just anyone watching. Actually, I do not want _anyone _watching." Sephiroth grinned in triumph, for he knew if Vincent was only worried about someone watching, his initial refusal was weak and could be easily overcome if he made a few concessions to his lover. "Well, that is a good point. Someone would have to operate the camera. While there is the option of using a camera rigged up to sit on the table or something, what if it gets knocked over or the angle isn't right? So I would think that an actual person would be better. And no strangers either. If it makes you feel better, you can choose who would operate it, someone whom you trust to be discrete. Any ideas?" Vincent sighed audibly, realizing his lover was determined despite any reservation he may have. He noticed Sephiroth's smirk of victory and frowned slightly. "You win. Again." Vincent's look became pensive as he began to wrack his brain for suitable candidates. "I think I have just the person," he stated.


End file.
